Big Show
The Big Show ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Ein kolossales Team und doch 2 Einzelgänger (Dezember 2011 - März 2012) Big Show besiegte bei SD #03 Mason Ryan klar, doch nach seinem Triumph ertönte plötzlich das Theme von Brock Lesnar, der scheinbar kampfbereit in den Ring stürmte. Doch bevor es zu einem Handgemenge kommen konnte, betraten Edge und Christian die Szenerie und verurteilten Lesnar für sein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen und ehe sich Big Show versah, gesellten sich SD GM Mike Adamle und Lesnars Manager Paul Heyman dazu. Für Extreme Rules wurde ein Tag Team Match zwischen Show & Lesnar auf der einen, und Edge und Christian auf der anderen Seite angesetzt. Noch während sich E&C geschockt anblickten, wurden sie von Lesnar und Show zu Boden gestreckt – scheinbar schienen die Beiden sich auf Anhieb gut zu verstehen. Beim PPV lief es aber weniger gut für Lesnar und Show: Im TLC Match konnten sich Edge & Christian nach einer harten Schlacht tatsächlich gegen Lesnar & Show durchsetzen. Auch nach Extreme Rules setzten Big Show und Brock Lesnar ihre Reise als Tag Team fort. Zwischenzeitlich gerieten die beiden erneut mit E&C in einen Zwist, doch schließlich standen beide im Royal Rumble Match. In diesem wäre Big Show beinahe von Brock Lesnar eliminiert worden. Während der 7. Ausgabe von Smackdown wurde The Big Show brutal von Brock Lesnar attackiert und musste mit einem Krankenwagen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 kam es dann zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden. Die Fans entschieden sich hier für ein Hell in a Cell Match und entschieden sich gegen ein Last Man Standing und ein Extrem Rules Match. Während des Matches wurde The Big Show mit einem F5 durch das Dach des Käfigs befördert und unterlag nach dieser Aktion gegen seinen ehemaligen Tag-Team Partner. Leere Büffets und viele Schmerzen (März 2012 - Juni 2012) In den Wochen vor WrestleMania wurde die WGL von einer unheimlichen Person heimgesucht, die immer wieder die Büffets in den Hallen leer räumte. Big Show wurde von Alex Riley beschuldigt eben diese Person zu sein. Beim WrestleMania Axxess kam es dann zu einem Match des Detectives Alex Riley gegen Big Show, was sich bis in den Backstage-Bereich zog wo Big Show dann gewinnen konnte. Bei SmackDown #14 traf Big Show auf John Cena den er, wie schon Riley, mit dem Knockout Punch besiegte. Beim PPV King of the Ring kündigte Tyson Kidd einen Special-Enforcer für sein Match bei der kommenden SmackDown Ausgabe an, welcher sich dann als Big Show entpuppte. Wärend des Matches kam es dann zu einer Konfrontation des Riesen mit R-Truth, der eine neue Karriere als Ringrichter anstrebte und hier sein 1. Match leiten wollte. Bei dieser Konfrontation kam u.A. auch ein Backstein von R-Truth ins Spiel. Die Rache des Riesen und die Titelchance (Juni 2012 - August 2012) Bei SmackDown! #20 konfrontierte Big Show Tyson Kidd und forderte von ihm eine Entschädigung für den Angriff von Truth aus der Vorwoche. Diese Entschädigung solle der Kanadier für Big Shows Match gegen Randy Orton in der nächsten Show erbringen. Es sollte aber alles anders kommen, denn in jener Show, SmackDown #21, forderte Big Show von R-Truth ein Match, was dieser unter der Bedingung annahm, dass Big Show Orton besiegen müsste und zwar ohne die Hilfe von Tyson Kidd! Big Show war natürlich alles andere als erfreut aber gewann trotzdem das Match, wenn auch nur durch Auszählen. Damit war das Match beim Summerslam festgelegt. R-Truth und Big Show trafen beim Summerslam Axxess aufeinander und überraschender Weise ging hier R-Truth als Sieger aus dem Ring. Bei SmackDown #23 wurde der nächste Gegner für US Champion Wade Barrett gesucht und Big Show sollte eben dieser neue Gegner sein. Später am Abend wollte aber auch Zack Ryder die Titelchance und SmackDown GM Adamle legte für den nächsten PPV "Iron Will" ein Triple Thread Match um den US Titel zwischen Barrett, Ryder und eben Big Show fest. In der nächsten Woche kam es noch zu einem Wortgefecht der 3 Kontrahenten und dann beim PPV sollte schließlich das Match folgen. Ein Autounfall von Wade Barrett verhinderte es jedoch vorerst aber in der 1. Show nach Iron Will war es dann doch so weit. Der Mainevent war das verschobene Match um den US Titel und der Riese Big Show konnte sich tatsächlich den Titel des Briten Barrett umschnallen! Kurze Titlerunns und die Hall of Pain (August 2012 - Present) Bei SmackDown #26 wurde Big Show dieser Titelgewinn aber zum Verhängnis, denn Wade Barrett nahm dies persönlich und schlug Big Show mit einem Schlagring zusammen und nahm den Titel mit.In der folgenden Woche schaltete sich dann auch der Chairman Vince McMahon in diese Fehde ein und setzte für den kommenden PPV "Night of CHampions" ein No Holds Barred Match an, bei dem sich Barrett den Titel zurückholen konnte. Nach nur einem Monat war der Titel also schon wieder weg. Bei Tribute to the Troops in Afghanistan erklärte Big Show dann sein neues Ziel: er wollte der erste WGL Television Champion werden und legte sich in den folgenden Wochen immer wieder mit Zack Ryder an, der genauso ein Auge auf den neuen Titel geworfen hate. Bei SmackDown #35 legte sich der Riese erneut mir Ryder an und verletzte ihn hierbei auch, womit dieser aus dem Titelrennen war. Am gleichen Abend konnte sich Big Show dann gegen Diamond Dallas Page durchsetzen und sich tatsächlich den TV Title sichern. In der nächsten SmackDown Show verlor er den Titel jedoch überraschend gleich wieder an den kleinen Italiener Santino Marella. Das vorläufige Ende in der WGL kam dann bei SmackDown #37 als Big Show vom zurück gekehrten Mark Henry schwer am Bein verletzt wurde und somit in dessen "Hall of Pain" aufgenommen wurde. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * United States Title * Television Title Typische Aktionen *Spear *Inverted Leg-Drop Bulldog (Showstopper) *Camel Clutch (Colossal Clutch) *Headbutt *Spinning Headlock Takedown (Final Cut) Eigenschaften Seine Stats wurden bislang nicht verändert, weil er von Haus aus einen OVR von über 92 hat - nur unter dieser Grenze sind Stat Updates aus der SHOPZONE überhaupt erlaubt. Kategorie:Superstars